


Glow

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Confessions, Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It takes a talk with Caitlin at the neon party for Stiles to realize that yeah, he does like boys. Especially Derek Hale.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> This is for Alicia, who suggested something from the paint party and Stiles having a realization. And this is what happened.

To say that Stiles is surprised when Caitlin kisses him at the neon party would be an understatement. He pulls back, looking at her face in question. “Uh, I thought you liked girls.”

“I do like girls,” Caitlin says. “Do you?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great.”

She kisses him again, and Stiles is so tempted to give into it, but something stops him.

“So you also like boys?”

“Absolutely. Do you?”

Stiles mouth opens, but an answer isn’t there. His eyes drift across the room and land on where Derek has just entered the loft. He’s clad in his leather jacket, and familiar scowl as he takes in the room. Stiles can’t help but grin.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Caitlin says.

Derek’s eyes land on him and he raises an eyebrow at the sight of Stiles. Stiles swallows thickly. His mouth is suddenly feeling very dry.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, his voice low but he can tell Derek hears him. “I like boys.”

Stiles watches as a look of surprise passes across Derek’s face before he smiles. He makes a decision. He turns to Caitlin, preparing to apologize. But she’s not there anymore. She’s off in the crowd, dancing. Stiles stands up, and squares his shoulders before making his way through the crowd, to where he’d seen Derek standing.

He frowns when he gets there, and there’s no sign of Derek. He sighs, and turns around, trying to see if he can spot him in the crowd. He’s not there either.

Suddenly a hand is covering his mouth and he finds himself being dragged backwards. He starts to struggle and try and escape the grip, but then a familiar voice is whispering in his ear. “Stop moving Stiles.”

Stiles stills, the fight leaving him. Turns out he didn’t have to find Derek, because Derek found him.

Derek releases him, and Stiles turns to glare at him. “What the hell was that for?”

“It was too easy,” Derek says, giving him an amused smirk as he leans back against one of the stone pillars. “You were distracted.”

“I was looking for _you_ ,” Stiles tells him.

“Well you found me,” Derek says. Stiles stands still as Derek’s eyes rake over him, before coming back up to meet his. “So, you like boys.”

It’s not a question, but Stiles still feels the need to answer him. “I do.”

“Anyone in particular?”

Stiles tilts his head, studying Derek. He seems relaxed. Casual. But the question itself is anything but. He’s looking for something.

Stiles takes a step forward, “There might be.”

“Do I know him?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Seriously? That’s what you go with?”

“I’m just trying to figure out who you’re interested in,” Derek says defensively.

“Since when do you care who I’m interested in?” Stiles asks him, crossing more distance until he’s just a few feet away from Derek.

“I’m not,” Derek says. “It’s just good to know. You know, pack information.”

“Bullshit,” Stiles takes another two steps, bringing them toe to toe. “I think you’re interested in who I’m interested in because you’re interested in me.”

Derek’s eyes crinkle at the corners, “You maybe could have picked a different word.”

“I’m trying to get my point across,” Stiles says, waving him off. “And you need to stop deflecting.”

“I’m not.”

“You are, and I know why.”

It’s Derek’s turn to step closer, “And why is that?”

“Because you’re scared,” Stiles says. “But you don’t have to be. Not when it comes to me.”

“Stiles I’m _terrified_ when it comes to you. Especially since you have a habit of putting yourself in danger.”

“You know that’s not that I’m talking about.”

Derek sighs, “I know. And you’re right. I just…”

Stiles leans forward and kisses him. It’s a risk. He knows it is. But something about the neon lights and the beat of the bass from the stereo makes him feel bold. He wants to take it. Even though he does expect Derek to punch him or push him away.

Instead, after a moment of surprise, Derek slips an arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

Stiles finds himself being backed into one of the pillars and smiles. He feels Derek’s answering smile against his lips before he pulls back.

“You’re a menace,” Derek tells him.

“Yeah but you like me.”

Derek smiles, soft and fond. “Yeah, Stiles. I like you.”

“Good,” Stiles says, leaning in and kissing Derek quickly. “Because I like you too. In case you hadn’t noticed.”

Derek brushes his nose across Stiles’ cheek, “I was hoping.” When Derek pulls back, Stiles has to laugh. Derek frowns. “What is it?”

Stiles reaches out and boops Derek on the nose, “Your nose is glowing blue.”

Derek’s eyes widen, “What?”

“I have pain on my face, Der. And you rubbed your nose in it. But we can fix this.”

“How?”

“Well obviously, we need to get more paint on you,” Stiles says. He grabs Derek’s hand and starts leading him towards the where the paint was set up.

“I’m not letting someone paint me, Stiles.”

Stiles looks back at him with a grin, “Not even me?”

Derek sighs, “ _Fine_. You can. But no one else.”

“Works for me.”

Stiles hadn’t been thinking about the fact that he was going to be rubbing paint on Derek’s bare chest. He’d known, in theory. But to actually be doing it is another thing altogether. Derek’s eyes seem to track the movement of his hands. Stiles is torn between watching Derek’s face and the way his hands are moving across Derek’s skin, leaving a trail of color in their wake. 

He stills when Derek’s hands come up to grab his wrists, stilling him. When he looks up, it’s to find Derek’s eyes glowing bright as they take him in.

“Did I do something wrong?” Stiles asks him.

Derek shakes his head, and uses his grip on Stiles’ wrists to pull him closer, “No. I was just thinking we should get rid of everyone, or else some of your friends won’t be able to look you in the eye in the morning.”

The implication has Stiles shivering. He storms across the room, and grabs the microphone, before turning to address the crowd. “Alright! Party’s over! Everyone out! Now!”

There’s a collective groan from the group as people start to filter out. Scott looks at him in surprise, “What’s going on?”

“I shouldn’t need a reason to want my loft to myself,” Derek says, stepping up next to where Stiles is standing.

Stiles grins and jumps down off the platform to join him. “To _ourselves_ ,” Stiles corrects him.

Derek hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. He places a kiss to the top of Stiles head, and leaves his cheek there. “Yes, Stiles. To ourselves.”

“Oh,” Scott says, his voice showing his surprise. He clears his throat. “Yeah. Okay. We’ll just… go.”

He grabs Allison and Isaac, and ushers them towards the door. He stops to look back at them, before shaking his head, before leaving the loft. As soon as the door is closed, Derek is on him. He kisses him hungrily, and Stiles groans and fists his hands in Derek’s hair. He knows there's going to be paint there, and everyone else he touches tonight. 

Yeah, Stiles definitely likes boys. Especially Derek Hale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.<3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
